Lose Your Mind
by Dark433angel
Summary: "It's not real. It's not real!" But the blood that covered the floor and her face showed what she had done. "I didnt mean to!"


**I am going to be completely honest with everyone. I have been going through a lot and haven't been able to write in months. So I am completely rusty. This was just a little chapter for me to get back into the hang of things. So if anyone has any opinions, helpful hints, criticism, or anything please comment it. I really need help to get back into my old writing. But for now Much love to you all! **

_**Nikita's point of view**_

The gentle breeze danced through the curtains. The sun beamed through the windows lighting up the home. The sound of the birds chirping lit up the air.

_Where am I?_

There was a man sitting at the kitchen. She squinted hoping to his face, but the morning sun was to powerful. "Good morning," a soothing voice spoke through.

_Michael?_

She placed her hand above her eyes blocking the sun.

Michael's comforting smile greeted her. He had his morning bed hair, but he still looked like a miracle to her. "I'm surprised you slept with this little one being wrestles," he held up a sleeping baby girl, "Well she is just like you so I love the way she acts."

Michael placed his gentle lips upon the peaceful child's forehead, kissing it for good dreams. The little girl looked so beautiful. She had Michael's hair color but Nikita's face.

Nikita's heart began to flutter. She had Michael, a baby girl,… a life.

Suddenly Nikita began to walk forward.

_Why am I moving? What's going on?!_

Nikita went behind him, wrapping her arm around Michael's shoulders. He looked up at her, giving her a devoted smile. The way he looked at her with those sparkling eyes, it felt so perfect.

Nikita bent down placing her soft lips upon his, feeling the gentle warmth of his touch. Suddenly Nikita could feel her hand reaching to her back. Her eyes went from life to death in a split second. She could feel the cold metal upon her fingers. The deathly feeling would never be forgotten.

She could feel her heart become heavy, her breath felt like toxic gas.

_No! Michael run! _

The gun slowly lifted from her back. The trembling barrel was pointed straight at his head.

_No! No! Michael run! Please!_

She tried her hardest but he couldn't hear her. Her finger was placed on the trigger. It was as if time stood still. The way she could hear the click of the gun's spring.

"No matter how much you fight it, you nothing but a monster," a familiar voice echoed in her head.

Her finger pulled back releasing a bullet. BANG!

Thunder crashed around the earth. Nikita shot up, her fists clenching the sheets beneath her. Her body was covered in sweat. She could feel her heart as if it was trying to break out of her chest. Images of Michael's lifeless body flashed through her head.

She wiped the hair out of her face, taking in a deep breath. Nikita looked around. The calmness of her and Michael's apartment surrounded her. It felt like someone had their hands around her throat; it was hard for her to catch her breath.

She focused on Michael next to her. His peaceful body sleeping next her in the bed while he softly snored helped calm her down.

Gradually she lifted her hand about to brush his face and wake him up. "This won't last forever," the voice spoke again.

Nikita froze at the sound of the words. She looked around the room. No one was there but her and Michael. Slowly her feet touched the cold wooden floor as her hand reached under the bed. The freezing touch still haunted her each time.

She stood up, never taking her eyes off the room's door. Just like Division had taught her she stepped quietly and slowly opened the door, gun first.

Nikita slowly moved out of the room and into the hallway.

"What is that going to do?"

This time she knew she heard it come from the front room. Cautiously and quickly she moved to the front door. How did someone manage to get into her home? What happened to shadownet watching them?

Step by step Nikita entered the front room. More and more fear entered Nikita's heart as there was no one anywhere.

"Where's the fearsome Nikita now?"

The voice came from right behind her. Nikita turned around only to see the emptiness of the apartment.

"I mean we all know what you're really capable of,"

"Shut up!" Nikita screamed into the darkness around her at the top of her lungs.

"Nikita," words spoke from behind her.

As she turned she was greeted with the eyes of the witch that preyed upon her life.

"Amanda!" Nikita fired without hesitation.

Blood splattered across Nikita's face and the walls. She watched with a smile as Amanda fell to the ground surrounded by the crimson ocean around her.

Nikita just watched with a smile has Amanda held onto life as her fingers clenched her lungs

"N.. Ni.. Nikita," Amanda raised her other hand as it was becoming hard to breath with her lungs being buried in blood.

Nikita did nothing but watch with a smile on her face. She finally killed the person that haunted her existence.

"Alex!" A shout came from behind Nikita.

She turned to see Michael racing over to the women. The look on his face sent fear into Nikita's veins for some reason.

_Alex?_

Nikita's head went through what felt like whiplash as she turned her head to Amanda. Nikita's eyes glazed over and her hand covered her mouth in pure terror. Alex was laying in front of her barely clutching to life. The young woman's skin was turning pale as more and more blood covered the floor.

"Alex!" Nikita fell to her knees, grabbing all the towels from the counter, "I.. I didn't.. Alex I'm sorry."

The once white towels turned from white to the dark red in what felt like a few seconds.

"An ambulance is on the way!" Michael yelled from the bathroom as he grabbed more supplies.

"Alex hang in there!" Tears raced from Nikita's cheek and made their home on Alex's forehead, "Please!"

Nikita intertwined her fingers with Alex's, trying to comfort the young woman. Her hand gripped to Alex's but Alex's felt lifeless. Nikita was engulfed in fear as she watched Alex's eyes slowly role back into her head.

"I told you so…"


End file.
